


“Stop being a brat princess.”

by aileenxlopez



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: after a long day of work the two of you unwind. Billie Dean may be dominant but she is also super soft when it comes to you.
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	“Stop being a brat princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - I am kinda obsessed with Billie Dean Howard so I had to write this tonight. 
> 
> TW: idk age gap, smut, sex scene, explicit words, NSWF, mommy kink?

You both had a rather long day at work, so you decided to meet at the little pub down the street near Billie Dean’s house. 

You were already there, but Billie already texted you that she is on her way, her last meeting was running longer than anticipated. You always met here, it was your favorite pub after all, the alcohol was good, not too overpriced, they also served decent snacks and it was never too crowded but also not too quiet. And it was a tiny bit fancier than any other pub you ever stepped a foot inside because after all, your girlfriend was Billie Dean Howard. THE Billie Dean Howard.   
You chose to sit down at the table you pretty much always picked, patiently waiting for her to come, scrolling through twitter, completely shutting out the outside world until you were startled with soft brush on your shoulder.

“Hey baby, I am sorry I didn’t want to startle you.” Billie says, leaning forward to give you a kiss, “sorry again for running late, they were getting on my fucking nerves today,” she adds and laughs and sits down next to you. 

“Don’t worry babe, I wasn’t here long before you,” you say, leaning in to give her another quick kiss on the lips and staring at her. Even after her long day she still looked amazing in her nude silk blouse, her black pencil skirt and her heels. 

“Did you order already baby?” She asks you. 

You shake your head no. 

“The usual?” she asks. 

“The usual,” you answer and smile. 

Billie gets up, winking at you before she is off to get your beverages, vodka with freshly squeezed grapefruit juice for you and a red wine for herself. She comes back a few minutes later, passing you your drink. 

You stare at her again for a moment until you answer, “thank you, babe. How was your day besides your last meeting?” you ask. 

“Long, but it’s better now,” Billie says and smiles at you, “how about yours baby girl?” 

You smile back, answering “it wasn’t bad, however, long too. I am glad we are here now, together.” 

Billie takes your hand and you both continue talking about your day. You both finished your first drink of the night pretty fast but as you both had the day off tomorrow, you decided to stay longer and get a second drink. 

“Hey Billie?” 

“Hmm baby girl?” 

“How do you always look so fucking good? It’s not fair, you spend the whole days back and forth in meetings and you still look the same as this morning,” you whine. 

Billie Dean just laughs, and you start blushing, realizing how desperate you just sounded. 

“Oh, my sweetness, you are adorable,” she says, “you look amazing too darling.” 

“Thank you,” your face getting even more flustered. You loved how she always used pet names with you. 

Billie leans forward, getting close to your face, whispering in your ear “so do you want me to finger fuck you under the table right now. I would love to lick my fingers clean and taste you right now baby girl.” 

“Why are you even asking and not just doing it?” You shoot back. 

“You really don’t want to be a brat tonight, princess,” Billie Dean tells you, slowly dragging her fingers over your panties. 

“Billie be careful, it is more crowded than usual here,” you whisper. 

“Oh sweetness, you had such a big mouth a minute ago and now you are worried?” Billie laughs, moving her fingers inside of your panties, “you are so wet already, have you thought about me all day?” 

You nod, trying not to make a sound.

“You are enjoying this way too much baby,” Billie says, while finger fucking you in the pub. 

She can tell that you are close, your walls are clenching around her fingers and you try so hard not to moan, your eyes are closing and then you suddenly feel empty and your eyes shoot open. 

“You need to cum? Oh, don't be silly, princess, no you don't. You want to cum. You need to listen to me better next time if you really want to cum and not be such a bratty girl.” Billie Dean whispers. 

“Urghhh Billie, seriously.” You roll your eyes and take Billie’s hand, “let’s get the fuck out of here, please.” 

“Eager, aren’t we?” She laughs and licks her fingers clean, “you really do taste good my love,” she adds, “and please darling, you know not to roll your eyes like that.” 

But you still basically drag Billie home to her house. You both step into the hallway, you push Billie against the door. You both give each other sloppy kisses, and your hands are roaming around each other’s bodies, not being able to keep your hands to each other at all. However, Billie is stronger and spins you around, pushing you way harder against the door and giving you more messy kisses. 

“Baby,” you moan out, “let’s go to the bedroom,” you add. 

“Okay okay,” Billie says and gives you one last kiss. 

You both take off your heels, throwing your coats on the floor and stumble your way to the bedroom, you are not drunk per say, at least not from the two drinks you had. 

“You are a tease you know,” you say to Billie and she just smirks at you and laughs. 

“And you are a brat, but we talked about this already. Get on the bed, take of your clothes,” Billie Dean tells you. 

You take of your clothes and take Billie’s hand to undress her as well, “look at you baby, you are wearing my favorite pair of silk lingerie,” you say. 

“Of course, always for you princess,” Billie whispers. 

Billie pushes you down to the mattress, settling on top of you, you can feel her wet center on your thigh through her panties, because you still let her leave them on for now because you loved them, no, you loved her in them. It immediately made you even wetter. 

“Spread your legs,” Billie Dean whispers in your ear. 

You spread your legs, grab her hair and push her mouth on yours. You both make out like crazy for a couple of minutes until you can slowly feel Billie detaching her mouth from yours, kissing your neck, trailing between your boobs and going down to settle between your legs. She starts kissing your thighs and sucking hard on your flesh, you were sure that she was leaving marks. She loved marking you, specifically on your thighs, which was somehow ironic, because nobody besides you and her could see but for some odd reason, as confident as Billie seemed like, she always was a little insecure when it came to you. After all, you were so young and you were so smart and she thought you were so beautiful, so so beautiful. 

You were wet enough for Billie to enter you, and that’s exactly what she wanted to do. She looks up at you and makes eye contact with you, quietly checking up on you if it was okay and you nod. She starts with slow flicks on your clit, alternating sucking really hard on your clit in between, while entering one finger. 

“You taste so good,” she says again, like she already mentioned in the pub earlier. 

“And your tongue feels so good,” you say. 

“Can you take more than one finger princess?” she asks

“Please,” you moan out. 

Billie Dean goes back to licking your clit and slowly entering a second finger, “you are so so wet baby girl and so tight,” she says and immediately adds another finger, “fucking my finger like a good girl, keep on doing it baby.” 

You trust your hip downwards to get more friction, you feel your orgasm build up already, because you were just edged only a few minutes ago in the pub. But Billie holds your hips down, because simple as that, she loves to be in control, always. 

“Billie…am I … am I allowed to cum?” you moan. 

“I am so proud of you princess for asking. Yes, yes, you are allowed to cum for me baby,” Billie says.

After you came down from your high, at least a bit you felt Billie slowly moving up your body. And she gives you a very sloppy kiss, sucking your tongue, so you can taste yourself and she quietly hums a “hmm so good.” 

She shortly lifts her hips to finally remove her panties, to then settle on your thigh, you can feel how wet she is. 

“Can I ride you?” she almost asks innocently. 

“Of course, Billie Dean, always,” you smirk, “you are so fucking wet,” you add. 

“You have a dirty mouth princess,” Billie says and slowly scratches her fingers with her long acrylics over your nipples. 

You moan because Billie knows exactly what she is doing, and she knows exactly how to use her long nails, so perfectly. But right now, it is not about you, you just had a wonderful orgasm and Billie, your Billie may be dominant, but she is so good, so soft and loving when it came to you. So, you push your thigh up a little further that she gets more friction. And you take your hands on her waist to push her even more down and she looks like a goddess on top of you. Sometimes you really couldn’t believe that she was yours. 

“Darling, you okay?” you hear Billie ask. 

Of course, she realized immediately that you were miles away for a second, “just thinking about how lucky I am,” you confess. 

And Billie smiles, giving you a genuine smile, that not many people were lucky enough to ever witness, “I am the lucky one baby girl.” 

You pull her to your face and give her a hard kiss on the lips. You then move your hands back to her waist and push her down on your thigh again, one of your hand leaving her waist, putting your finger on her clit, slowly circling it and she starts moaning on top of you. “Fuck Billie, you are so fucking hot,” you say. 

And that makes her even wetter, you can feel her almost slipping off your thigh, but you know that she wants to be in control and if she wants to switch positions, she will tell you. So, you let her on your thigh, try to steady her with your hands on her waist but you still ask, because you had to remove your hand from her clit, to steady her better. “Do you need anything more my love?” 

She shakes her head no, so you just hold her against your thigh, kissing her neck, and trusting your thigh up and then you can see her hold still completely and moaning your name, coating your thigh even more. And you push her down to your face, so you can sloppily make out again. 

“I love you, baby girl,” she whispers. 

“I love you so much Billie Dean Howard,” you say, tears in your eyes. 

“Baby girl, you’re okay, we are okay,” she says, grabbing your face, looking right into your eyes. 

“I know and it makes me incredibly happy,” you say, blushing. 

“Do you want to clean up, get something to eat, some wine and then cuddle up on the couch? After all, we don’t really need to get up early tomorrow,” she winks. 

And you smile, so hard that your cheeks hurt, because cuddling with Billie was everything, “I’d love nothing more.” 

She gets up, drags you along to the bathroom to get cleaned up, she puts on her nude silk robe and gives you hear black silk robe, the one you always steal because it’s your favorite and Billie sometimes wears it just so that it smells like her because she knows how much comfort it gives you. 

“Ready?” she asks. 

You give her a hug and whisper a quiet, “yeah.” 

“Oh, my darling girl, let’s go,” she takes your hand and looks at you lovingly. You both make your way downstairs to get food, wine and lots and lots of cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super late rn and I am exhausted, so I really hope that I didn't mess up too much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
